For many years toolboxes have been mounted across the front of a pick-up truck body. The positioning of the toolbox at the front end of the truck body makes access to the box relatively difficult. A number of different slide mechanism have been developed for permitting the box to be moved to the back of the truck body when in use and otherwise stored in the front of the body. Such devices are embodied in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,784,027 March 5, 1957 Temp 3,471,045 October 7, 1967 Panciocco 3,826,529 July 30, 1974 Wood 4,488,669 December 18, 1984 Waters 4,681,360 July 21, 1987 Peters et al 4,752,095 June 21, 1988 Brady ______________________________________
It will be apparent that none of these prior art concepts provides a simple slide unit adapted for use with a number of different toolbox constructions.